


Gone Like Yesterday

by EllieMurasaki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spnquotefic, Episode: s05e22 Swan Song, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-20
Updated: 2010-07-20
Packaged: 2017-10-10 16:38:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beginnings and endings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone Like Yesterday

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Gone" by Montgomery Gentry (gone like a soldier in the Civil War, bang-bang).

It's all right, Dean. Hold your baby brother tight. He needs you to. Hold his head up high. He needs your support. He always will. He's sleeping. Look how peaceful he is.

It's all right, Dean. Let your baby brother go. He needs you to. He's holding his head up high. He needs your support. He always will. He's dying. Look how peaceful he is.


End file.
